Saving Thirteen
by LinVolturi
Summary: "He rapes them, marks them and kills them." Hotch told the team. They glanced through the images of the murdered women that were spread across the board. Dr. Reid's eyes went from picture to picture, focusing on what was carved on the victims' left shoulders. Something was missing. Rated M for a reason, eventual Dr. Reid/OC. Set after Maeve's death.
1. Introduction

**Author's note:** _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my story! To start off, I am an amateur writer. My writing is not perfect but I strive to learn and improve, so feel free to give me some constructive criticism. This story is very different and much darker from the stories I usually write. I'm usually a romance/tragedies writer while this is more a suspense/with a little bit of romance type story. So please be patient with me while I test out the waters and learn. This is also my first Criminal Mind story._

_Something else to keep in mind, this is only my second story I've written while knowing what a "Mary-Sue" is. If I write this this story right, hopefully my OC will not come across as a Mary-Sue. If you think she does, please let me know and give me examples so I can learn and grow in my writing skills. _

_I always update at least once a week. I update more if I have the time to read and edit my work. (I would like a beta if anyone, who can give me some good constructive criticism, maybe be a little harsh but not overly harsh, is interested.)_

_I promise my author's notes aren't always this long, mostly for the introduction chapter. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own any Criminal Mind characters. I only own any OC's that appear in the story. I am not making any money off of this story. It's merely for entertainment purposes._

**Warning:** _This story includes some forms of torture, rape and murder. It won't get 'too' gory but it is rated 'M' for a reason. _

**Summary:** _"He rapes them, marks them and kills them." Hoch told the team while images of the murdered women were spread across the board. Dr. Reid eyes went from picture to picture, focusing on what was carved on the victims' left shoulders. Something was missing. Rated M for a reason, eventual Dr. Reid/OC. Set after Maeve's death._

**Introduction**

"You're being such a good girl." The man sneered in her ear. Her breath quickened. She could feel him up against her. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. The black glove glided across her naked form. She held in a scream. Her heart was racing. She was wondered if her attacker could see her heart pounding in her chest.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhh don't be afraid. It'll be ok. It'll be ok. Shhhh." The man menacingly repeated. He started to pet her hair like she was a common house cat. He tried to calm her while she fought to regain her breath.

She didn't relax, she couldn't relax. This man had just invaded her in the most intimate way possible. She didn't know what his plan for her was. Was he going to kill her? Was there any way he would let her go? Could she get out alive?

"Please, let me go." She begged. She prayed her words would work. "Please."

"Now, now, now, I can't let you go yet." He informed her while giving her a sadistic smile. "You haven't even been marked yet."

_'What does he mean by marked?'_ she thought as her heart sped up slightly. What did this man have in store for her?

She had screamed when he first grabbed her. The man held something sharp to her throat; she could only assume it was a knife. Then behind the Department of Legal Studies building, behind the trees, bushes and other greenery she was ordered to remove her clothing and lay on her back while the man raped her. He forced her to watch him while he moved inside her.

She couldn't make out his descriptive facial features but she could see the outline of his nose, lips and the dark shadow where his eyes rested. It was dark, close to midnight if not past midnight. Though she couldn't make him out, she was certain she didn't know him. Why did he target her?

"Shhhh." The man whispered to her before pulling her into his lap. He started to rock her back and forth. He pretended to want to calm her nerves before he started the next part of his scheme. His eyes shot down to the metal item next to him. A small smirk formed on his lips before he roughly pushed her off of him. She let out a shriek as she hit the ground. She tried to quickly stand up but was pushed back down. She attempted to crawl but the man sat on top of her, forcing her to feel his weight on her once again.

"Hold still my dear. I can't promise it'll be painless if your squirm." He told her. She knew better. It didn't matter if she held still or not. Knowing what he had already put her though he was going to make sure she suffered. She continued to struggle as she felt something against her skin. It wasn't sharp like a knife but it cut deep into her left shoulder. She screamed out in pain and he dug the metal contraption deeper into her back. He was carving but carving what? What was so significant about the carving? Why was he doing this?

She continued to scream out but it was useless. She was on a college campus. There had been people, fellow students, campus security and faculty around when the man snatched her. No one had helped her this far, why would they now?

…..

**Author's Note:** _I know this is such a creepy start but it begins the story off perfectly. It's also a little shorter than I normally do. I will try to have chapter 1 out in the next few days assuming life doesn't get too crazy. If not I will update a week from today. We will be getting acquainted with our favorite FBI BAU agents in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you have moment. I would appreciate it. Thanks!-Lin_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Whoever wishes to keep a secret must hide the fact that he poses one."-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

…

Darkness and emptiness, it seemed that was all he was able to see and feel. Her memory raced through his mind. He almost couldn't control the guilt, anger and hurt he felt. He closed his eyes and could almost see her, Maeve, in the flesh. He wanted nothing more than to wake up from the nightmare that he had been in since Maeve's death.

"Spencer." He could hear her voice say, taunting, almost haunting him. "Spencer."

He opened his eyes and looked at the coffee cup in front of him. The color reminded him of her, more specifically, of her eyes. He thought about the way Maeve's dark brown eyes looked at him before she died. It didn't seem to matter what he did, he was constantly reminded of her.

Three years had passed and while he managed to keep up with his demanding job, the pain he felt never really went away. More memories seeped through his mind. He was so distracted he didn't hear the waitress walk up to him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Reid," the waitress started, "but would you like some more coffee."

"No thank you." He answered, barely looking at her.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." She told him before she turned and walked away.

She couldn't help but shake her head. When she first started to work at the diner, Dr. Reid used to smile and he had been very kind to her. He was still nice but his eyes weren't filled with the same light they had held once. She didn't know what had happened to him and she wasn't about to ask. She knew it wasn't any of her business and decided to brush it off.

Dr. Reid glanced after her before returning to his coffee. He sat there only a few more minutes before he asked for the girl for a to-go cup and went to work.

….

"Good morning Spence." A blond haired, blue-eyed woman greeted Dr. Reid as he walked into the office at the BAU.

"Hi, JJ." He smiled. She returned the smile before going back to her office. The days were endless busy at the BAU.

Everyone had something to keep them busy. Reid placed his bag on the floor by his desk, looking up when he heard David Rossi approached him.

"Conference room in five minutes." Rossi told him before breezing past on his way to the conference room.

Reid nodded, took another sip of his coffee before he stood and followed his superior into the conference room. He would help them find another killer, rapist whatever it may be. This was just another day, another case, and there was nothing special about it.

….

"Thirteen bodies have been found in the woods near a university in Wisconsin." Hotchner told his team as different pictures of several women appeared on the screen. "The first nine were found five to six years ago. The last four have been found in the last few days. All of them were college aged women between the ages of eighteen and twenty-six."

"Why weren't we called in six years ago when the bodies first started to turn up?" Morgan questioned Hotch. It wasn't common for the BAU to be invited into a case so late.

"The police chief told me when the bodies first found they had a few suspects." JJ explained. "They all matched the profile that had originally been made for this case. They were able to narrow down the list to two people, a night guard and a professor. Both had alibis and neither of them was convicted."

"Each body has the same story. The unsub rapes them, carves a number into their back left shoulder and then he kills them." Hotchner said just as pictures of the last two victims appeared on the screen. "It's clear we're dealing with a sadist serial rapist and murderer. We'll be heading out to the site where the last body was found."

Reid focused on the pictures while his co-workers discussed their latest case. It wasn't unusual to see this type of case. Still the brand that was left on those women made him think back to when he had been tortured. He focused on the marks that were carved into them. Everything looked orderly, the first victim with a number one carved into her shoulder and the second victim had a two and so on. It wasn't until he saw the last two victims when he noticed something was off.

"I think we're missing a victim." Reid commented as he looked between the last two pictures again. The numbers carved into the victims' shoulders didn't add up. "There are 13 bodies but there's something wrong with numbers carved into the shoulder of the last two victims. Look at this." Reid pointed to the last two pictures. "We go from twelve to fourteen. Where is victim thirteen?"

"Maybe we have a superstitious unsub." One of his colleagues answered, but he was paying too much attention to the thoughts going through his head to process the voice.

"No I don't think so." Reid replied, "This unsub is too coordinated, too orderly to just skip a number."

"There's another body out there." Hotchner said as he noticed the skip Reid had pointed out. "JJ, call the university. Tell them to be on the lookout of another body."

…..

"I don't understand how this could have happened." Marge Cooper, the President for the university in Wisconsin told the team of profilers. She handed Hotch a stack of files, which he dispersed amongst the team members. "These are the files for all of the victims. Other than going to school here, there's not much any of these women have in common. They all had different majors and areas of study. Some of them are from out of state while others are local. If there's anything else I can do to help, please let me know."

"Reid and Prentiss, you two will go over Victimology." Hotch immediately assigned the two. "The rest of us will join the police where the last victim was found. Let's see what we can use to profile."

…

Prentiss watched Reid as he used his superman-like reading abilities. She was on the same file she had started on while Reid was at least on his sixth or seventh file. She looked back down at her document she started to read when she heard her co-worker make a sound, prompting her to look up at him, his head still buried in the file he was reading.

"What's up?" she inquired, looking at him with a slight amount of confusion.

"It doesn't make sense. The first victims were abducted six years ago around the same time the second set of victims were. Yet, the first set of victims was found around the time of their abduction, while the second set started showing up a few days ago." Reid said while he thought out loud. Reid asked for a campus map and started to map the sites where bodies were found. "Why did he kill the women he did and keep the ones he did?"

"He's selective." Prentiss suggested, watching as he drew points on the map.

"Obviously, but how did he set the women apart? Why haven't we found thirteen?" Reid asked. "What if something happened before he could kill victim thirteen? What if she somehow got away? Prentiss, I think thirteen may still be alive."

…..

"We've been out here most of the day." The head of campus security told Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. "The dogs haven't caught a scent but there's still plenty of territory to cross. If there's a body out there, we'll find it."

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan talked with campus security and the sheriff for a few minutes before someone radioed the sheriff. She excused herself before pulling her radio from her side, telling the person on the other end to inform her of what had happened.

"Sheriff Reese we have a body." A male voice sounded through the radio, his tone solemn.

"Ask if there's a number on her shoulder." Rossi instructed and the sheriff did as he asked immediately. If there was a chance that this new victim was connected to the current serial killer it could help them to learn more about their unsub and possibly help them catch him before he killed again.

"Yes, a number 15 is carved onto her back." The man replied. Another victim had shown up but not the one he had been looking for. He didn't know how many bodies they would find or why the unsub had skipped a number.

….

"There may be a chance that victim thirteen is still alive." Reid suggested as the team regrouped to discuss what they knew and to figure out a profile to give to the local authorities. "Victims ten through fourteen were abducted then kept alive for the past five years. That could explain why their bodies were found only a few days ago."

"So the question is, why did our unsub keep these women alive while killing the other ones and where have they been?" Morgan glanced around at the group who looked at him with the same amount of confusion he was feeling.

"Tell Garcia to look up all of the female students that dropped out of school five years ago." Hotch started, "Then let's call a press conference. If someone has a number thirteen carved on her back she may come forward. Let's see if we can find this girl and prevent any more victims."

…..

"We're asking if anyone knows anything about who this victim may be to please come forward."

She almost couldn't believe that is was happening. She came to Virginia to get away from the memories. She wanted to leave the danger behind. Fear rose in her chest. The FBI had just announced they were looking for her on national television. If they were looking for her, surely her rapist would be now. She wanted to disappear and be left alone. If that man found her, he may want to silence her and add her to his collection of corpses.

"Mom," she heard her son call from his bedroom. Her eyes didn't move. If something happened to her she wasn't sure what would happen to her son. There wasn't anyone else who would take care of him.

She stared at the TV as the blond haired woman ended the news conference. She turned the TV off and shook her head. She could almost feel the scar on her back start to burn. She moved her arm across her chest until her hand came in contact with the bump from her scar.

She couldn't give up her location now. Her son's life and her life depended on secrecy. She had hoped she could move on with her life, that she and her son could live in peace.

"Mom, I need you." The small boy called. She could hear him start to walk from his room into the living room.

"I'm coming Michael." She replied before she made her way towards his room. She would protect him at all costs. He didn't deserve to have his peaceful life taken from him.

She was determined the fate of number thirteen had to remain unknown.

…

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone. Thanks for clicking on my story; I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks to those who are following/favoring my story. I would also like to X.x-Babyeex.X and xxRoweenaJAugustinexx for reviewing. A special thanks to X.x-Babyeex.X for being my beta. She's great! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Chapter two will be out later tonight or tomorrow. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Whoever thirteen is she's not going to come forward any time soon." Morgan commented, sitting down in a chair, his shoulders slumping slightly. "She's too scared to come forward if she's alive."

A couple of days passed since the team first started to look for victim thirteen. They had found two more bodies both marked with numbers. The need to find the unsub was becoming more pressing. None of them wanted more women to be killed, especially with the nature of how they were being tortured and killed both emotionally and physically.

"This guy is moving fast. We can't wait for her to come to us, assuming she is still alive." Hotch glanced around at the team. "Garcia, how's that list of drop outs and missing persons going?"

"I just emailed you the info, mon Capitan." Penelope spoke through the telephone. "I narrowed down the list of drops out of women who were unaccounted for. I came up with two girls, Amy Grey and Bethany Neilson. "

"Can you find the addresses for their parents or other family members?" Hotch questioned, if one of these girls was thirteen, they needed to find her as soon as possible.

"I emailed that too. Both of Amy Grey's parents are alive and they don't live too far from campus. Bethany Neilson's father lives a half hour out of the city." Garcia informed the team, her rapid typing drumming on in the background as she spoke.

"Let's see if we can get their files from the university. Morgan, Prentiss, go visit Amy Grey's parents, see what we can find out about her. Reid let's go visit Bethany's father." Hotch told the group before they went their separate ways.

...

"It says Bethany's mother died in a car accident when she was ten. Her father was a lawyer until about eight years ago when he shut down his office and started drinking." Reid told Hotch while he read through Bethany's profile. "This girl wasn't in any trouble when she went missing. She was a fairly good student so there isn't anything here that would suggest her being involved with the wrong crowd."

"Let's hope her father can give us some clues as to her where she may be." Hotch said, as he pulled up in front of a rundown home. "This is it."

The two of them got out of the car and surveyed the area. It wasn't what they would've expected of someone who used to be a lawyer, making it obvious that he was rarely sober. They approached the door slowly and Hotch knocked on the door, glancing around, looking for anything that seemed out of place or unordinary.

"Can I help you?" A large man asked as he answered the door, his face and tone impatient, almost angered.

"We're looking for Mr. Neilson." Reid informed the man, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You found him." The man growled, looking over the two agents in front of him.

"Mr. Neilson, I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Reid we're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're here to talk to you about your daughter Bethany." Hotch explained, the two of them showing him their badges. Mr. Neilson looked between the two of them before stepping aside and letting them into the house.

"What has Bethie done now?" Mr. Neilson hissed at the two before sitting down in the front room.

Mr. Neilson was a fairly big man. He was clean-shaven but he had a cold look in his eye. He smelt of alcohol, as did his house, the smell almost overwhelming. Hotch and Reid looked at each other, before profiling the man in front of them.

"Mr. Neilson, we believe your daughter may have been a victim of a rape six years ago. We were hoping you could tell us where your daughter is." Reid informed him. Mr. Neilson went from being angry to being quiet. He looked pained by the news.

"Please don't tell me my daughter was raped." Mr. Neilson sobbed softly. "If she was raped, it means I made a mistake."

"When was the last time you saw your daughter, Mr. Neilson?" Hotch questioned, his tone becoming a little softer as he noted the obvious pain the man in front of him was experiencing.

"I haven't seen my daughter in six years." Mr. Neilson confessed. It wasn't hard to see the regret in his eyes and hear the sorrow in his voice. "I was a drunk at the time. Bethany came here while she was supposed to be at school. She was upset and told me she needed my help. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was pregnant. She went to say something else but I got mad at her. I yelled at her. I told her to get out that I didn't want a whore for a daughter. The next morning I found her room empty. She left a note but I haven't seen or heard anything from her since."

"What did the note say?" Reid inquired, hoping that the note could give them more clues as to where Bethany was currently residing. "Do you still have it?"

"All it said was 'goodbye'. " Mr. Neilson answered. "She didn't leave any kind of explanation or give me any idea where she was going. I sobered up hoping to find her. I searched everywhere I could think of. I even hired a private detective but it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. There's no sign of her."

Mr. Neilson stood up and walked over to a desk that sat in the corner. Hotch and Reid watched him as he shuffled through some papers one the desk. He was obviously regretting his decision and decided that busying his hands was the best thing.

"Did the note say anything strange or out of character for her?" Hotch questioned before Mr. Neilson picked up piece of paper and walked back over to them.

"Here's the note, Bethie wrote." Mr. Neilson said handing Reid the note. Mr. Neilson was many things, but he hadn't lied about the only thing she wrote was goodbye.

"Would you mind showing us the most recent picture of Bethany you have?" Reid asked.

Mr. Neilson stood there with a blank look on his face. After a few seconds he waddled back over to the desk and shuffled more papers around.

"When I found out she was pregnant I went into a drunken rage. I tore up most of her pictures and threw them away." Mr. Neilson informed them while he went through some papers.

It took him a few minutes before he found what he was looking for. Nothing about this man seemed normal to the agents, but neither could tell whether it was due to grief or something else that they were yet to figure out.

"This is Bethany when she left for her first year of college." Mr. Neilson said before walking back over to the agents. He handed Reid the picture.

Bethany had brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was a little pudgy but fairly healthy looking. Reid studied the picture. He couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed like he had seen her before.

'This girl looks familiar.' Reid thought, looking over the photo, taking in every detail. 'Where have I seen her before?'

"Is there anyone else in the family she would go to? An aunt or cousin?" Hotch suggested. Mr. Neilson shook his head.

"I've called everyone and no one has seen her." Mr. Neilson told them.

"Do you mind if we take this with us? It could help us locate your daughter." Reid told him, still holding the photo tightly in his hand.

"It's fine." Mr. Neilson told them. "The last time I saw her she looked so scared and shaken up. Her voice trembled as she told me she was pregnant. I should have realized she was raped. I should have helped her."

…

"Bethany could easily be our victim. Something clearly happened to her if she was as shaken up as her father claims." Reid told Hotch as they made their way to their car. Hotch went to reply when his phone went off. He took it out and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Morgan.

"Morgan, what did you find out about Miss Grey?" Hotch said into the device.

"Amy Grey is in the hospital for a drug overdose. She doesn't have a thirteen carved into her back." Morgan replied.

"Let's get everyone back to the station; I think Bethany Neilson is victim thirteen."

…

"Bethany Neilson was nineteen years old when she disappeared. She was finishing up her freshmen year at the university when she disappeared. She emptied her bank accounts; she most likely pays for everything with cash since we can't find any traces of her." Hotch briefed the team as they looked through their files and notes.

"She probably got pregnant when the unsub raped her." Spencer continued. "So we're looking for a twenty five year old woman with a four or five year old child."

"She's probably getting desperate, she can't live off her savings forever and unless she has a way to replenish her money supply she may be living with a friend. JJ, I want you to arrange for another news conference. Let's give her name and her face to the public. If she is a live someone will recognize her." Hotch instructed. JJ nodded and quickly got doing her job.

….

A few hours later they got the call they had been hoping for.

"Hotch, line three." JJ said coming into the room. "It's a woman claiming to know Bethany. Her name is Mary. She's back in Virginia."

"Mary, this is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. They told me you might know Bethany Neilson." Hotch said after he had the phone on speaker.

"I don't know a Bethany Neilson but I know a Bethany Neil. I didn't get a very good look at it but I think I saw a thirteen carved into her left shoulder." A woman's voice replied. They team looked at each other. Could they be close to finding Bethany?

…

**Author's Note:** _Hello again. Thanks to tannerroses5 and X .x May-Babyeex.X for the reviews. Also, thanks to my wonderful beta X .xMay-Babyeex.X for betaing the chapter for me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have chapter three within a week. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The phone call with Mary was short. They still had more questions for her and there was a chance she may have Bethany's address.

"Hotch, take Reid and JJ back to Quantico. Talk with Mary in person. If we're lucky, Bethany is still in Virginia." Rossi instructed his team. "The rest of us will stay here and keep tabs on the case here."

…

"Mrs. Olsen, thank you for coming here and meeting us in person." Hotch said as he shook Mary's hand. He introduced himself, Reid and Prentiss to the woman.

"I hope I can help." Mary stated.

"I'm sure any information you can give us will help." JJ reassured her.

"How do you know Miss Neilson?" Reid asked.

"I was Bethany's midwife. She came to me a little less than six years ago. She was probably close to twelve weeks along in her pregnancy at the time." Mary, a woman in her early forties, told the group before turning her attention to her purse.

She fumbled through the bag before she found what she was looking for. She took out a small wallet size picture of Bethany holding a baby that couldn't be more than a few hours old. It was a sweet photo, the type of photo you held onto for sentimental value. A reminder of what had happened.

"I ask all of my ladies for a picture of them with their newborns." Mary explained as she handed the picture to JJ. "He was such a handsome baby boy. If I remember correctly she named him Michael. I think he's five now."

JJ smiled at the picture before handing the picture to the other two. She couldn't help thinking of Jack when she saw the picture.

"Do you mind if we make a copy of this?" Hotch asked before handing the picture to Reid.

"It's fine. I hope it will help you." Mary smiled sadly. "I didn't know what had happened to her. I didn't actually see her scar until the birth. She came to all her prenatal appointments. She took good care of herself while she was pregnant. I could see in her eyes she wanted her baby. I just thought the father had left her when he found out she was pregnant."

"Was there anything strange about Bethany's behavior while you were with her?" Reid questioned as he pocketed the photo. "Did she seem jumpy or paranoid?"

Mary bit her lip as she thought. "I remember she was very concerned about who would be at the birth. She didn't want a man there. She made it clear that was one of the reasons she wanted to use a midwife. She didn't want someone she didn't know in the delivery room and she wanted to make sure it would be a woman." Mary stopped while she tried to remember everything. "I reassured her that I would be the one to catch her baby and both of my assistants are women. She seemed much more relaxed when I told her that."

"How did she pay for your services?" JJ inquired, hoping that there may be a paper trail from credit card payments.

"Cash, she paid everything in full when she hired me." Mary informed them. That confirmed their suspicion. Bethany was using the cash she had taken out of her accounts to pay for everything. She had to be getting low on her funds.

"Do you happen to have an address for her?" Hotch questioned. "The sooner we find her the better."

"I thought I did. I went to the address she gave me when I saw her on the news." Mary told them, fiddling with her hands. "I wanted to talk to her and make sure she was alright. A man answered the door, I asked him where Bethany was and he didn't understand who I was talking about. That's when I called the number they had on the news."

"You did the right thing." JJ reassured the woman. "We'll find her."

They talked with Mary for a few more minutes. She obviously didn't know where Bethany was and was concerned for her safety. This showed that she had some sort of connection, possibly due to the fact that she had been the one to take care of her when she was pregnant. Hotch, JJ and Reid glanced at each other, a silent communication as they all knew they were unlikely to find any more information from the woman.

"I hope she'll come forward soon." Mary sighed heavily as they finished their conversation with her. "I'm sure she's afraid and is just trying to protect that little boy of hers."

"JJ, arrange for another news conference." Hotch told his coworker as they walked away from Mary. "Let's find this girl."

….

"There's a body over here." Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss heard one of the officer's call out.

They had been on the campus grounds the majority of the day searching for any evidence that could help them to discover their unsub, but they had been unlucky so far. Everyone was beginning to grow a little frustrated. Whoever the unsub was, he was careful. The three quickly made their way over to the body. The scene was similar to the rest. A nineteen was carved into the woman's shoulder, her lifeless eyes were wide, her body was bruised and there was evidence of sexual trauma.

The team examined her as they looked for any clues that could lead to her attacker. It didn't take long before they found some crumbled up in her hand. Morgan's gloved hand pried the paper out of the victim's hand. It was scrunched, but wasn't overly dirty, suggesting that the body hadn't been there long.

"It's a note." He informed them once he had it flattened out.

_'FBI,_

_Thanks for the heads up. I've been looking for Thirteen for some time now. It'll be nice to add her to my collection._  
_The Master'_

"Damn." Morgan swore after reading the note.

"What is it, Morgan?" Prentiss questioned, glancing over his shoulder at the note.

"I think we just told our unsub where to look for Bethany Neilson."

…

"Bethany, is that you?" the twenty-five year old waitress heard her boss call.

Bethany scrunched her face in a confused look before she glanced over to towards the television the small diner owned. Her jaw slightly dropped as she saw a picture of her on the news. It was an old picture, but it was still her.

Her heart started to race a little faster. How did they know who she was? Who gave them her name? How did they even get a picture of her? And how many times were they going to hold news conferences trying to find her? She had been so careful. Why couldn't they just let her stay hidden?

"No." her voice shook slightly and she swallowed, trying to calm herself down. "That's not me."

"Bethany, if that's you, you need to contact them. I…" her boss, an elderly woman started when Bethany cut her off.

"It's not me, Jill!" her voice roared like a lion. She was determined to remain unknown. The older woman stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"Ok," she whispered quietly, "I just wanted to make sure."

Bethany returned the nod and tried to return to work when the blonde haired woman from before said her name.

"We believe she's going by Bethany Neil or Bethany Neilson."

Bethany threw her head back in annoyance. She couldn't get a break from these people. If they knew so much about her surely they could understand why she wanted to remain hidden. She let in a deep breath.

"Jill, do you mind if I take off the rest of the day?" she quietly asked her boss. It was clear that these people weren't going to leave her alone. She had to check Michael out of his 1st grade class and get out of Virginia.

...

"This is the second time we've sent her name and face across national TV." Hotch said as he met with the two-team mates that came back to Virginia with him. "She's got to be getting nervous."

"Well, if she's getting nervous, she may come out of hiding. She may even make a mistake and allow us to find her." Reid pointed out, leaning back against his chair. "Or it could backfire and she could leave the state."

Hotch thought for a moment. Bethany didn't have much of a record since she left her father's house. The chance of her owning a car didn't seem very likely thus leaving her with the option of using the train or the bus.

"Let's get some units out to the bus and train stations." Hotch stated. "If she tries to run there's a good chance she could be using either of those for transportation."

"Yes, I'll let them know." JJ said as she came into the room, frantically talking on her phone. "Bye."

"What was that about?" Reid asked, noticing the slightly distressed look on JJ's face.

"They found another body today." JJ responded, sitting in a chair in front of Reid.

"I have a feeling they're going to find a lot of bodies until we find Bethany." Hotch replied.

"I don't think so." JJ told them, having already heard about the note that Morgan had found. "There was a note with this last body. I don't know the exact wording but it said something along the lines of 'Thanks for the heads up. He's been looking for her for a few years.' Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan are on their way back to Virginia. We just gave this guy a general idea of where Bethany might be."

The room was silent for a moment. A sense of responsibility for the woman's life weighed over them but there was only so much they could do. She had managed to make it nearly impossible for anyone to find her. They needed her to come forward so they could help her, otherwise, they didn't know what would happen to her if the unsub found her. She was the only one that had gotten away from him that meant finding her was personal. The woman wasn't doing herself any favors by hiding from them.

The group of three sat in silence for a moment longer before Hotch opened his mouth to say something, but a man entering the conference room interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Miss Jareau." The man said, "The woman you've been looking for, Bethany Neilson is here. She's asking for you."

JJ gave him a surprised look before standing up and going over to the door. Down the stairs, around the desk area stood Bethany Neilson.

…

**Author's Note:** _Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Thanks to all of you who are reading/following/favoring my story. Thanks also to Not-Knowing-Is-Everything, winka, xXRoweenaJAugustineXx, XxMay-BabyeexX, Jacquis friend, tannerose5, xMeetMeAtTwilightx and Guest for your reviews. I didn't expect so many great responses and you all made my day. _

_A special thank you to XxMay-BabyeexX for being my beta. Also, if you're interest please check out XxMay-BabyeexX CM story "A Scarlet Salvation". If you're interested in Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit please check out her "Flames of Desire" LoTR's story. She's an awesome writer. _

_I promise all questions will be answered as the story progresses. We get to learn more about Bethany and her escape in the next chapter. I hope you're as excited for it as I am. I'll update again in a week. If you have a moment please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!-Lin _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom, what're we doing here?" Michael asked as he struggled to stay still. He was a curious child and would much rather explore the FBI headquarters than hold onto his mother's hand. His blue eyes met her brown ones in a curious glance. Bethany tried to give him a small smile.

"Mom just has to take care of a few things." She reassured her son. "This won't take too long." She wasn't sure what to expect. All she wanted was to be left alone. These people weren't going to do that unless she gave them what they wanted.

Bethany watched her son fidget for a moment before they were approached by three people, two men and a woman. She recognized the woman as the blonde haired woman who had plastered her face across national TV. Her eyes turned to a man with short brown hair, a severe expression spread across his face. Her eyes glanced over to the second man. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

Dr. Reid watched her with a slightly surprised look. He knew he had seen Bethany before. How could he not have realized she had been the waitress that got him his coffee for the last four years? Their eyes met for a moment before Hotch started the conversation.

"Miss Neilson, I'm SSA Hotchner, this is Agent Jareau, and this is Dr. Reid." The serious man in the middle introduced. Bethany opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She was running on high emotions at the moment and didn't want to make a scene in front of her son.

Bethany looked between the three. Between the look in her eyes, her facial expression and body language they could tell she didn't trust them. They had forced her out of her comfort zone. In her mind, they had put her and her son in danger.

"How about we go to the conference room and talk?" Hotch said ending the silence. Bethany's sharp eyes looked at him. She had a hard time trusting men since her attack and she wasn't about to automatically trust him.

"I won't talk to you." She said after a few short seconds.

"Miss Neilson, I understand that…" Hotch started to say when Bethany interrupted him.

"I said I won't talk to you." Bethany repeated. "I'll talk to her." Bethany nodded towards JJ. JJ's eyes widened in surprise but it made sense. Mary had told them Bethany didn't want a man at the birth of her son. This situation wouldn't be any different. She would feel vulnerable enough expressing her story to a woman, much less a man.

"Ok." JJ agreed as she nodded back to Bethany. "Come with me. We can talk in my office." Bethany looked back down at Michael before Dr. Reid stepped in.

"I'll look after him until you get back." He told her. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. She didn't know him well but she knew he wouldn't hurt her son.

Bethany started to follow JJ when she glanced back.

"Hi. I'm Spencer, what's your name?" she heard Dr. Reid ask.

"I'm Michael." The boy said trustingly, "Are you a real FBI agent?" She couldn't see it but a small smile spread across Dr. Reid's face.

"I am." He answered. "Do you want to see my badge?" She watched the small boy nod vigorously before she turned back and followed JJ into an office room.

"Thank you for coming in." JJ told Bethany as they sat down in her office. "We've been trying to find you for a while now. I…"

"Why?" Bethany hissed at her. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone? We weren't hurting anyone."

"Miss Neilson, I understand your frustration. The BAU is investigating the murders back in Wisconsin. You attended school there I believe."

"Yes I did." Bethany replied. "If I answer your questions, will you leave us alone?" Bethany was trying to keep her temper in check. How dare these people just play with her life and more importantly her son's life?

"Miss Neilson, if you cooperate we can offer you and your son protection. I…"

"Look, I didn't come here to get lectured. I came here because I wanted to make sure you would stop announcing my existence to the world." Bethany growled a blaze of furry in her eyes. "Do you have children?"

"Yes." JJ answered. She decided to approach Bethany in a softer more personal way. She picked up the picture of Henry she had placed on her desk and handed it to Bethany. Bethany gave her another mistrusting glance before she took the picture and looked down at it. Her face softened as a small smile appeared.

"His name's Henry." JJ continued as Bethany handed the picture back.

"You would do anything to protect your son, wouldn't you?" Bethany questioned.

"Of course." JJ replied.

"Then please, let me protect my son. Let us leave here in peace. Let us disappear again." Bethany pleaded.

"Bethany, please understand, we want to help you. We want to find the man that attacked you and…"

"If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have plastered my name all over the news. My attacker didn't even know my name until you announced it." Bethany sternly stated.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, hoping she could get some information from her. Bethany let in a deep sigh. It was obvious this woman couldn't fully understand until she told her what had happened.

"I'll tell you everything." Bethany started to say, "If you promise to leave us alone."

"Bethany, we can protect you and your son. We want to catch this man and get him off the streets just as much as you do." JJ assured her. Bethany thought for a moment. She wasn't about to trust them with her safety but if they could find her rapist, she wouldn't have to live in fear. Maybe then, she could give Michael a more normal life.

"Please, Bethany." JJ said again, "Tell me what happened to you."

Memories raced through Bethany's mind. She almost couldn't keep up with all of them. She had repressed them for so long, now everything was hitting her at once. Her breath quickened. She could still feel him on top of her. She could feel him moving inside of her. Then she could feel him digging into her skin as he branded her as his.

"I had just finished up a group project." Bethany started to say. Her voice trembled as she tried to put sentences to describe what had happened to her together. "I was on my way to my apartment when he grabbed me. It was so dark, he was so quiet. I didn't even know he was there until after he had his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and kick but he was so much stronger than I am.

"He dragged me behind some bushes and into the forest that campus is next to. He forced me to take off my clothes and he raped me. I screamed and begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He just put a finger to my lips and shushed me. After he was done he got off of me and pulled me onto his lap. He rocked me back and forth for a few minutes before he suddenly threw me onto the ground.

"He forced me onto my stomach and listened to me scream while dug something into my back. He told me to shut up. The others had learned not to be so vocal. That's when I realized it wasn't the first time he had done this. So I screamed louder and he dug deeper into my back. He told me to shut up and started to hit me. I blacked out.

"When I woke up I was in some kind of basement. I was locked in a cage like a dog. I could hear other women crying. I could hear him visiting the other women. They screamed begging him to stop. I knew what was coming when he entered my cell. He instructed me to strip down. He raped me every night for close to two weeks." Bethany trailed off. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to remember this. She just wanted to forget and move on.

"What happened next?" JJ asked. It wasn't the worst story she had heard still it was hard to hear.

"I'm not sure. He got super jumpy all of a sudden. He started to take some of the women away. He said it was time to 'part the family'. It didn't take me long to realize his jumpiness was causing him to be careless. I was one of the last women he had decided to move. He had only been moving us one at a time. For some reason he decided to move me with another one of his victims.

"He took the other girl first but came back for me within a few minutes. He blindfolded me and took me up some stairs, the down some stairs and we were outside. I'm not sure but I think he went to put me into a van when he started to curse. He yelled 'where did she go' then took off.

"My hands were tied together but I was able to get the blind fold off. I looked around and realized we were surrounded by trees. I couldn't see anyone so I started to run as fast as I could. I hadn't gotten very far when I heard him yell out another swear word. He yelled he was going to 'kill me too'. I ran faster. I could hear the twigs and leaves moving behind me but I'm not sure how far back he actually was.

"I'm not sure how long I had been running until he caught up to me. He went to stab me when I told him I thought I was pregnant. He stopped for a second. I grabbed some dirt and threw it in his eyes. He screamed and rubbed his eyes while I stood up and started to run again. It wasn't much longer when I found myself back in town. I quickly went to my apartment, grabbed my car keys and left. I didn't know if he would look for me there or not.

"I stopped by a convenient store before I went to see my father. I bought and took a pregnancy test and it was positive. By this time it was pretty late at night but I knew my dad would still be awake. So I went home and told him I was pregnant. He yelled at me and called me a whore. I wanted to tell him what had happened but he didn't give me a chance. So I packed up all I could, drove my car to the bank and emptied everything. I knew I couldn't leave a paper trail. I didn't want him to find me.

"When I was finished at the bank, I went to the bus station and came to Virginia. I've done everything I can to take care of my son. I've worked different jobs almost every day since. I was confident we were safe." Bethany stated before her eyes met JJ's again. "Until you put my name and face in the news."

JJ nodded understandingly.

"Was there anything else you can remember about him? Anything that could tell us about his personality?" she asked.

"He always called me thirteen. I didn't understand why until after I had gotten away and I could see what he had carved into my back. He was tall, white, quite strong. I don't know if he was or not but I couldn't help but wonder if he had been or was in the military." Bethany stated as she tried to remember, "I only got a good look at his face a couple of times."

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" JJ inquired. Bethany was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if she could effectively describe him. It had been so long since she had seen him.

"I can try." She finally agreed. JJ nodded and gave Bethany a reassuring smile.

"Is there anything you can remember him saying about the numbers?" JJ asked, hoping to gain some kind of insight to the significance of the numbers carved into these women.

"The only thing I can remember him saying was I would always carry his mark. He said it was proof that he would always own me." Bethany acknowledged. She just wanted the talking to be over. She just wanted to get Michael somewhere safe.

…..

"Wow that's so cool!" Bethany heard Michael's gleeful voice ring. She could see his smile widen as Dr. Reid finished up some kind of card trick.

Bethany had just finished writing up a statement of what she had told JJ. She had also finished with the sketch artist so now the BAU had some kind of visual on the man they were looking for.

"Mom!" Michael yelled before getting up from his chair. He ran over to Bethany and gave her leg a tight hug. Bethany smiled down at the boy while she returned the hug. JJ smiled at the scene. It reminded her of her and her own son.

"Can we go now?" Bethany asked, turning back to Hotch. She hadn't said more than a couple of sentences to him but it was clear he was the one in charge. What else could SSA mean?

"Miss Neilson we'll still have questions for you and there is the matter of yours and your sons safety." Hotch said to her. "We can offer you both protection. Let us help you…."

"No. I think you've all done quite enough." Bethany sternly stated. She knew she had done a good job protecting them until this point. These people were the ones who told her rapist where to find them. She had a hard time believing they could do anything but make the problem worst.

"Miss Neilson, we…" JJ started to say when Bethany interrupted her.

"No. I'll answer your questions and I hope you can catch him." Bethany informed them, "But I can't trust you can protect us." She wasn't about to trust that protecting their lives were the BAU's top priority. Catching her rapist, the man who had killed those other women, would be at the top of their list. She was convinced she and her son were just the bait the BAU were using to lure that man into their trap.

"Let us just keep tabs on you." Dr. Reid insisted. "We'll just keep an eye on you. You can go along your daily routines; you'll barely notice we're watching you."

She didn't like the idea of that either but Michael started to tug on her shirt, and telling her he was hungry. One more night in town, hopefully wouldn't kill them. She could try to leave the next day, though with the FBI watching she didn't think that would be likely. Likely or not she would have to try to get Michael to safety.

"Ok." Bethany agreed. She had her plan and for now she would go along with theirs.

….

Dr. Reid couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her from her pictures. She had been right under his nose, this whole case. Of course, Bethany looked different now. Her bright brown eyes that were filled with light in the picture he had first seen of her were now cold and suspicious. Her brown hair was in a high pony tail and her once pink skin was now pale and starting to look rather unhealthy. She was a little pudgier from her pictures but that was probably from her pregnancy.

Bethany also looked pissed but considering the FBI had put her name and face all over the news, he couldn't blame her. In her mind they were just as much an enemy as her rapist. He hoped he could help her understand that the team was on her side. They could keep her and her son safe if she would fully cooperate with them.

Dr. Reid looked at the woman in the seat next him for a brief moment before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You have known I work for the FBI for a long time now." Dr. Reid started to say, "Why didn't you come to me for help when you knew we were looking for you?"

"I haven't seen you in the last few days." Bethany shrugged. "I didn't think you would care."

That sentence bothered Dr. Reid. He knew he hadn't been the most social since Maeve's death but he thought he had some credibility with Bethany. He glanced her way one last time before he pulled into a parking lot. Bethany had been quiet the majority of the drive back to her apartment while her son chattered away in the backseat.

It was agreed Dr. Reid would be the first of the BAU to watch Bethany. They would trade off watch so everyone's talents could be used to find the killer. Dr. Reid felt somewhat responsible for her. He had known her for a while now and had no idea she kept this big of a secret.

"This is it." Bethany said after they had left the car and were at her apartment door. The apartment complex she lived in was old and looked beaten up. She rented a small 2 bedroom apartment. It wasn't a lot of space but it was in her budget and it was only the two of them. She opened a door that was speckled with old paint that had started to chip off and let Michael inside before turning back to Dr. Reid.

"Thanks for driving us home Dr. Reid." Bethany said before closing the door on him. She quickly locked it while she tried to maintain some control over the situation. She didn't have anything against Dr. Reid personally but he was one of them.

"Bethany, I'm supposed to stay with you." She could hear Dr. Reid call from the other side, his hand knocking on the door.

"Why did you close Spencer out?" Michael innocently asked. He didn't understand why his mother was so agitated. "I like Spencer," he continued to say, "he showed me magic tricks." Bethany couldn't help but smile as he gave her a big toothy grin. He was such a cute kid.

"What homework do you have from school?" she inquired, hoping he would just go along with the subject change.

"I have a math worksheet and a reading list." The boy answered.

"Why don't you go get those things and I'll help you with that after I get dinner started." Bethany offered. The boy's eyes brightened as he smiled and quickly ran out of the room. She couldn't help but smile as his enthusiasm.

Bethany went to start dinner when she felt a soft buzz against her leg. She reached into her pocket and took out the disposable cell phone she had been using for only a few weeks. She was constantly changing her phone and number.

She didn't recognize the number calling her but figuring it was Dr. Reid she answered it.

"Hello." Bethany said into the device.

"Hello thirteen." A distorted voice said on the other end. Bethany's heart started to race. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it hoping Dr. Reid was still there.

Dr. Reid gave her a confused look for a moment. He was on his own cell phone, talking to JJ about what Bethany had told her about her attacker.

"Hey JJ, let me call you back." He said before hanging up his phone. "Bethany, what's wrong?"

…

**Author's Note:** _I hope you all enjoyed chapter four. Thanks to everyone who is reading/following/favoring my story! I hope you all will continue to enjoy it._

_Thanks to jmdernier, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Not-Knowing-Is-Everything, winka, freezing, DaughterofHades136 and X.x May-Babyeex.X for your reviews! I appreciate them and they make my day! _

_Thanks to X.x May -Babyeex.X for being my awesome beta! _

_I'll update again in a week! If you have a minute please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again everyone!-Lin_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's him." Bethany whispered to Reid. Reid's face scrunched into a confused look for a second until he realized it was Bethany's attacker.

"Put it on speaker phone and get inside." He instructed. She did as he said and once they were both inside Spencer closed the door and got on his phone.

"Garcia, our unsub is on Bethany's phone can you track him?" Spencer asked into the device.

"I will try smart one." Garcia chirped over the phone. Reid could almost hear her fingers typing furiously against the keyboard.

The unsub had a deep demonic voice. It was obvious he was using something to distort his voice. The man was mocking Bethany, trying to remind her of the two weeks she had been his "wife". As creeped as Bethany was it was giving Reid some good insight into this man's thinking.

This unsub thought he had a martial relationship with these women. That could explain why he didn't chase after Bethany when she told him he was pregnant. This man's goal could have been to impregnate these women. Chances were this man came from a broken and unhappy family. Then again there hadn't been any sign that any of the other ladies had, had a baby. Reid still didn't know why he had chosen the woman he did but there had to be a clue in this conversation.

"Please just leave us alone." Bethany begged into the phone. As much as she wanted to control the situation she could feel herself losing that battle.

"Don't you want us and our son to be a family?" the unsub mocked. How did this man know she had a son and not a daughter? How did he know her phone number? Bethany shook her head and looked to Reid. He had to have more experience with this than she did. Reid went to give her instruction when Michael entered the room.

"Mom, I'm hungry." The small boy reminded her. Bethany turned to him horrified he had walked into this conversation.

"Hello son." The unsub greeted Michael through the phone. "Say goodbye to Grandpa."

"What?" Bethany asked, her eyes squinted together as she looked up to Dr. Reid for direction. He shook his head telling her not to react when Garcia started to talk to Reid.

"Reid the call is coming from Bethany's father's home. I'm sending units there now." Garcia informed Reid.

"What?" Reid asked when a new voice came up on Bethany's phone.

"Bethany?" they could hear Bethany's father ask.

"Dad?" Bethany questioned. She was confused. Her rapist had her father? Did he know more about her than he had originally led on?

"Bethie I'm so sorry I…" Mr. Neilson started to say when a gun fire was shot. Bethany gasped and dropped the phone shocked by what had just happened. She tried to keep the tears in but they slipped through her eyes.

"Mom?" Michael asked. He didn't understand what had just happened or why his mother had started to cry. Bethany fell to her knees and pulled her son into a hug. Reid picked up the phone but the call was finished and the unsub was gone. Reid looked back to Bethany as she held her son tightly to her.

"Mom?" he heard the meek little voice ask again. "Mom?"

"It's ok, baby." Bethany managed to choke out. "It's ok." After a few minutes Bethany composed herself and stood up. "Let's get you some dinner." She said as she walked over to the kitchen. She tried to focus on the task at hand but she found it difficult. Bethany would probably never be able to fully forgive her father for kicking her out; still she didn't want him dead.

"Spencer!" Michael happily greeted his new friend. "Will you show me more magic?" Reid smiled at the boy but asked him to go to his room and play. He needed to talk with Bethany. The boy seemed sad about it but once Reid promised him he would show him more magic tricks later the boy seemed appeased.

"Bethany. I'm very sorry for your loss but now we know for certain that the unsub is coming after you next. Please let us protect you." Reid reasoned with Bethany. She was still in shock but she knew better than to trust the FBI to protect her. Bethany went to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Reid." They heard a man's voice. "It's Hotch."

"I'm going to let my team in." Reid told her. "We'll go over your options with you."

Her options? Bethany knew exactly what her options were. She didn't need them to tell her what her options were. She remained at the stove finishing up her son's dinner when Hotch and JJ returned with Dr. Reid.

"Miss Neilson we're sorry for your loss." Hotch told her. She refused to look up at him. She wanted to maintain what little composure she had left. "I'm sure you understand the severity of the situation now and…"

"You think I didn't understand how serious the situation is before?" Bethany bellowed at him. "I'm not an idiot, I know exactly how dangerous this man is. I'm the one that survived his attack remember."

"We understand Bethany. We really do." JJ tried to reassure Bethany. JJ had hoped to talk with Bethany alone again to discuss her options in an environment where Bethany would feel more in control. That clearly wasn't going to happen. Bethany was on high emotions. It was obvious she felt threatened and confused. By persistently putting her face all over the news they had sealed her mistrust of them. She made it clear trust wasn't something she gave freely.

"Then please go. You guys are the people that told him we're out here." Bethany started to go off on them. "I can take care of us." She argued. She knew it wasn't necessarily true anymore but she still didn't think she could trust them. The 'unsub' as they called him was their target, not Michael's safety.

"Bethany, we can't do that." Dr. Reid joined the conversation. "Yours and Michael's safety is important to us. All we want is to keep you safe and to catch your attacker so he can't hurt either of you."

"We'll continue on with our original plan. Dr. Reid will stay with you tonight. JJ or Agent Prentiss will come stay with you tomorrow then Reid or Morgan will be here tomorrow night." Hotch told her. "We'll have an officer stationed in the parking lot with police cars driving by every half hour. We can protect you."

Bethany shook her head slightly as she thought through her options. There wasn't much chance she could get her small child out of there now. Did she even have a choice but to put their lives in the hands of these people?

"Ok." Bethany finally agreed. "How does this work? Am I allowed to go to work? Can Michael still go to school?"

"For your safety we'll keep you both here for now." JJ answered. "We can bring Michael's school work to you so he can stay caught up on his studies. I'm sure you or Reid could help him out if he had questions."

"I'd be glad to help him." Reid agreed. Bethany looked between the three agents. They did seem willing to help. She was reluctant to agree but she didn't feel like she had a choice. Until she could get Michael safely away from here, Bethany would have to play by their rules.

...

**Author's Note_:_**_ Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It hasn't been beta checked yet so I was hope the mistakes weren't 'too' horrible. It's a little shorter than I usually like to do but I haven't had as much time to write this week. Hopefully I'll have more time to write this upcoming week. _

_Thanks to those who are following/favoring my story. A special thanks to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, winka and X xMay-Babyeex. X for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it! _

_Thanks again for checking out my story! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment! Constructive critisim is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_


End file.
